Akuma of Zero
by The DarkEnd Dragon
Summary: Updated vs Akuma of Zero Louise the 'Zero' Summons a man possessed by a Demon that loves to kill. With no will to live, the only thing that keeps him alive is the thought that he might be to resurrect his long-dead fiance Alice, but his demon half is trying to take control, will he be able to resist the urge, or will he fail! Will he see Alice, or will he move onto someone else
1. Chapter 1

**Akuma of Zero**

The Man slowly fell to the floor, the man who had killed him with the blade was in front of him slowly turned and walked away, the blood slowly fell to the ground, because of time slowing down.

_"Why" Thought the man?_

_"Why can I not die" He had 2 cut marks across his chest, still fresh and dripping with blood, "Why can't I die" _thought the man rising up and cuting the man who had cut him!

NO! Please, I want to live, begged one of the people who attacked him, getting on his knees.

"Pleas-" pleaded the man before getting cut in half, before being able to finish. The man walked slowly dragging the body over a blackened hill and towards a pile of body, throwing the body onto the pile. climbing onto the bodies he sat and thought. His hands still dripping with the blood of his foes, sniffing the air, he smelled somthing foul, he smelled himself he stank of death. Suddenly his skin started to steam and the mist that came off turned black and formed a demonic face that formed a shadow over him, the man trying to hold in the pain, he was feeling.

The shadow screeched _**"Give Me More BLOOD! Give Me More DEATH! Let me RIP them, Let me TEAR them!"**_

"I've got your food, now try not to eat as much as the last time" said the man getting off the pile of bodies, the shadow grew a mouth and started to envelope the pile of bodies, they slowly started to disolve first the skin disappeared and than, the muscles, finally the bones.

"NOW GO AWAY! Leave me alone, why can't you leave me alone, when i want to be alone, shouted the man, DAMMIT! WHY, WHY AM I A KILLING MACHINE I'M NOT HUMAN, AND THATS WHAT CAUSED HER TO DIE, ITS ALL MY FAULT said the person."

Pulling out a necklace with a openable flap, in it was a picture of a girl with pink hair and pink eyes and a flat chest, "Why, whimpered the man WHY did i take her with me"! tears starting to run down his cheeks.

"I'M SO SORRY sobbed the man, I'M SO SORRY, IF ONLY I HAD BEEN FASTER IF ONLY I HAD BEEN STRONGER YOU'D BE ALIVE, I'VE LOST MY HOME, I'M THE LAST OF MY FAMILY, THE OTHERS ARE LONG DEAD, I CAN DEAL WITH THAT, BUT LOSING YOU IS WHAT DREW THE LINE" he man continued to cry, "WHY, WHY, WHY DAMMIT, WHY AM I SO BAD WHEN IT COMES TO PROTECTING PEOPLE, EVERYONE WHO COMES NEAR ME WILL DIE, WHY IS IT LIKE THIS sobbed the man."

_**"IT IS BECAUSE YOUR EVIL **_said a voice_, __**BECAUSE YOU ARE EVIL AND THAT IS REASON WHY YOU CAN'T STOP KILLING, I TOOK OVER YOUR BODY, IN THE PROCESS CAUSING YOU TO NEVER AGE, I WILL NEVER LET YOU DIE" **__continue the shadow."_

"SHUT UP" said the man, trying to hold in his angry, but with no success causing his voice deepen and become scarier, I WANT TO SEE HER, the man continued I WANT TO SEE MY DEAREST ALICE, BUT BECAUSE I KILLED HER I DONT HAVE THE RIGHT".

"WHY IS IT ALL I DO IS KILL, KILL, KILL, glutching his head, "THAT'S ALL I DO" the man continued to rant and started to mutter, ALICE I'M SO SORRY, he said now his voice started to become wavy, EVERY DAY I THINK ABOUT YOU, IF I HAD ONLY BEEN FASTER, STRONGER I WOULD OF BEEN ABLE TO SAVE YOU. FOR ALL THESE HUNDREDS OF YEARS EVERYDAY NOT ONCE HAVE I NOT THOUGHT OF YOU, MY BELOVED ALICE I SHALL FIND YOU" said the Man getting up and than clenched his fist shouting

**"EVEN IF I HAVE TO GOT TO THE VERY DEPTH'S OF HELL TO FIND YOU."**

_"I beg of thee"_

"What? Whose there, stay away if you want to live" screamed the man!

_"My servant who lives somewhere in this universe!"_

"I am no one's servan- Alice is that you?"

_"Oh sacred, beautiful and powerful familiar spirt!"_

"Alice I recongize that voice anywhere, ALICE I'M SORRY!"

_"I desire and plead from my heart!"_

"ALICE I WILL FIND YOU, I SWEAR IT" said the man

A green portal appeared in front of him, _will this take me to a different place thought the man_.

_"Anwser to my plea and pass through the gate"_

Running through the portal, in the man went with the shadow following screaming _**"Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooo oooooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooo!"**_

_What? Why did Tabitha get a dragon _thought the pink haired girl.

Congratulations you've summoned a wind dragon!, said a man in his 40-50's, wearing a long blue robe that went down to his feet, wielding a staff;

The blue haired girl didn't say a thing and kept on reading her book, without looking went off somewhere her new familiar in pursuit.

"Has anyone else not summoned a familiar" asked the balding man.

Louise the zero hasn't, this is going to get good, said one of the students.

Ms. Louise Françoise Le Blanc de La Vallière!" said a balding man, please summon your familiar.

A pink haired girl walked in the front, she was nervous because she will summon a familiar, but there is one small thing, she sucks at magic, not to mention her anything that she casts would blow up in her face. people called her "The Zero"

Louise chanted the spell "My name is Louise Francoise Le Blanc de La Vallière ... Pentagon of the Five Elements... heed my summoning... and summon my familiar!"

An explosion happened right in front of her, threatening to blow everyone away.

This cloud of smoke was far larger than any that resulted from her spells before hand, this spell was likely more powerful than anyone yet.

When the smoke lighened up a figure was seen and she saw a face coming from the smoke a man face looked from 16-18 years old..

Lousise felt despair as she saw what it was she had summoned a _commoner_.

But she sensed power coming from him, Power, than she saw what looked like a demonic face in the mist and suddenly disappear. He looked around and saw her, he smiled than it went away.

Than going up to her hugged her and said "_Alice"_

Kirche was standing in the front and replied, this just makes what last night worth it, not only did you summon a common peasant but one who dosent speak our language and who is hugging you right now

Pushing the man away, she ran up to her teacher.

"Please Mr. Colbert, having a lowly peasant boy as a familiar is unheard of!" Louise pleaded.

"Well, it won't be from now on. I can't let you repeat the ritual. Now finish the contract."

The pink haired turned her attention back to him, pointed her wand at him and started chanting the remainder of the spell

"My name is Louise Françoise Le Blanc de la Vallière. Bless this individual, and make him my familiar!"

She than kissed him on the lips, and said You better be thankful, you get to be this Nobles first.

The man than hugged her,than let go and fell to his knees and he reared his head back as a horrible burning sensation filled his entire body, steam erupted from his skin, and his left hand felt like it was being burned. For a brief moment it seemed like a dark red aura was emanting from him, and his scream turned into the roar of a demon! But it was gone as quickly as it began, still sitting there holding on to conciousness was an achievement.

_His eyes glowed red louise thought _The look in his eyes were that of a monster flaming and red, they were filled with hate.

The last part made everyone jump back, from the meer pressure of his anger the ground started to shake and the clouds darkened, and than lightened.

"Was that magic", asked a student?

"No it can't be" said another student.

"Thats enough everyone go back and bond with your familiar, said Colbert"

As he followed the girl, they went past a kitchen and a few rooms and went into a room with a bed and a pile of hay and a bed with a window.

_Hey! Familiar!_

The man turned and looked at her, he had white hair, with black eyes, wearing a cloak that hasnt been washed and was stained..._is that blood_. He was wearing pants with holes in them. his shirt was a black one with red on it as well.

_Can you understand me? _the man just nodded.

Louise pulled out her wand and chanted a spell that he couldn't understand, than explosion happened. after a minute or so the smoke cleared.

"What was that for Alice i thought that yo-"

"Hey familiar" the girl interruppted.

"I can understand you he said suprised!"

"Why have you summoned me Alice i thought you were dead, where am I, why are you dressed like that ranted the man speaking a thousand words a minute."

Louise was getting angrier and angrier as he continued to speak, she finally shouted her anger at its highest.

"SHUT UP you are my familiar and you will listen to me" shouted Louise, her eyes staring daggers at him, the seriousness in her eyes scared him Alice never had that kind of look at him before.

"Alice what are you talking about what are you ranting about i'm not a familiar" said the man!

"No your a pleabian familiar" Louise said with more anger in her voice.

"I am not a pleabian, whatever that is, and Alice what are you talking about" his voice getting more stern.

Who's Alice? I'm am Louise" questioned the girl

"Alice stop lyi"-the man stopped and started to shake, tears welling in his eyes "you look like her", whimpered the man but "you arent her" falling to his knees.

Suddenly a pain shot through his head. A voice was pounding in his head, saying _**Free Me, Let Me EAT.**_

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed the man. falling to the floor, his eyes starting rolling into the back of his head.

Tears welling in his eyes, he started to thrash saying "STOP... NO... I won't... I don't want to do that anymore... I won't kill anymore," tears continued coming from his eyes and steam slowly started to come from his skin and filling the room with an ominous aura, the air stung Louise and it felt... menacing, it made Louise want to run away and never go back to this room, it's felt like someone was trying to choke her.

"Whats the matter with you" asked a now very terrified Louise, trying not to shake.

"RUN NOW" his voice was starting to deepen the steam now pouring out and making the room heat up and the candles in the room started to melt slowly, the atmosphere around him was turning dark!

"WHAT, whats wrong with you" taking a few steps back with a scared look on her face trying to hold back the tears, she was utterly paniced!

"Please" pleaded the man "Run away, before something bad happens" his voice coming in and out of deepness, " I don't want anyone else, to die because of me, I won't let him kill another person", his tears were abcuring his vision as he looked up into Louise's eyes, what Louise saw was utter terror in his eyes, something that only you would see i you were going to die!

_Whatever is happening he needs my help, his eyes are telling me this, trying to warn me about something! He need's my help Louise thought_

"No i won't," she yelled, putting aside her own fears she ran up to him and hugged him and no one's going to hurt you, I am here", he felt something he hadn't felt in a long time, he felt fuzzy feeling in his chest, like something fuzzy was running around in his chest cavity. His heart was racing, only one thought went through his head.

_**ALICE**_

"I won't run" Louise continued. "What kind of Master would I be if I didnt help my familiar", she said, he eyes all puffy, like she could feel his pain, feel his suffering.

Slowly the steam started to slow with the pouring from his skin, his skin stop heating the air up, he felt happy, **Happy **Somthing he hadn't felt in years, Centuries in fact

"Thank you for accepting me, he sobbed a single tear coming from his eye. "Your the first who stayed and didn't run, when I was like this before Alice."

"What was that" asking a puzzled Louise trying to get him to calm down?

"My other half, before she could pry even more he said "dont ask anymore, i dont want to explain again or try to anyway".

"Anyway im going to bed", getting up and walking over to the bed, taking off her clothes, the man averted his eyes "todays been a long day" Louise said finally ready to go to bed got inside, covered herself up, and closing her eyes.

As she closed her eyes and her mind wandered, in turn did the lights slowly turning off as she started to snore.

The man got up after wiping his tears and walked over to the haypile, and went to sleep, but before going to sleep replied

**Good night... Master!**


	2. The Beast Within

**The Transformation**

As the man woke up, opening his eyes, stared at a girls room, like any girls room it had girl accessories and the girl who owned it, if he remembered correctly was Louise. _Where am... oh yea, _thought the man _ "I'm somewhere else now, summoned by this girl, who looks like Alice... but this girl named Louise._ Getting up off the haypile, he stretched his arm, and legs, not the worst sleep ever, but it wasn't comfortable. Walking over to a table he found her clothes, it had a cloak, and a skirt with a white shirt, and her...unmentionable's, he took them and walked over to the bed and sat them on the bed, sitting on the bed, he saw Louise was still in bed with her covers on her feet, wearing a white sleep dress. Grabbing the cover he covered her back up saying "Your gonna get a cold like that" he whispered. The more he looked the more she resembled Alice while she slept, thinking of her made a solitary tear fall from his eye, _Alice, _he wiped it and tried to wake her by shaking her slightly, she groaned, and rolled over on her side. He tried again, She mumbled

"5 more minutes mom... please" in her sleep, and rolled over to his side.

He slightly grinned, _"She thinks I'm her mom trying to wake her up"_ thought the man, than started trying to remember his own mom, which only hurt his head, it has been over 250 years since he last saw her, he barely remembered her, he had her eyes, she could make anyone smile, it's like if there was an arguement just having her around made every happy, Hell even the animals that lived in the forest when he was little liked her even the bears, who would attack anyone were like puppy dogs to her but what liked her most were the baby animals, they always were around her, when she went outside to drink her tea, they were like her second children, she didn't know why they followed her around, but I knew, you see my mom was the most kind person I've ever know, she never yelled, she never groaned about anything, she always had a smile on her face, plus, I sensed that she had a protective aura, basically she felt safe to be around...like she would protect you from all your worries, all your sadness, all your fears, they would disappear when you were around her.

Tears welled in the eyes of the man, "_Mother_ thought the man, _'I miss you'._

Louise started to toss and turn again, groaning, as she did.

_"She is exactly like her, like Alice" _the man thought, _Alice, I won't let you die again, for as long as I live, this girl won't die... for she is your reincarination, she is what I will live for, I have been given a reason to live now._

"I won't let you die" the man whispered..."Not again" he added, his voice sounding more serious, clenching his fists at his sides.

Deciding it was time for Louise to wake up, getting closer to her face the man said "Master wake up, its time to get up."

Louise, groaned and turned, again he said, "It's time to wake up". Slowly she opened her eyes and looked at him with a blank stare, she asked "Who are you?"

"I guess I never did tell you my name", the man replied "the name's Kaiser Darkium, I am your familiar, you summoned me yesterday" replied Kaiser.

Staring, she muttered, K...ai...ser...Dark...ium" Louise questioned?

Kaiser nodded, "Yes I know your name's Louise", "you look exactly like her", Kaiser whispered so she couldn't hear him.

She groaned as she got out of bed, slowly getting up and stretching, popping her joints pushing her hands on her back, walking over to Kaiser, she said, "Dress me"!

Kaiser gave a slightly annoyed look and questioned "Why do i need to dress you, I did not know you were disabled" crossing his arms with a reddened face he tried to hide, embarrased look.

Louise reddened, and shouted "I'm not disabled, but a familiar obeys their master, and I ordered you to dress me." Louise tried not to smile as the man know as Kaiser, was reddening by the minute.

"Louise, if I do this" he sighed finally submitting "I need a blindfold something to cover my eyes so I'm not embarassed." Louise looked at him suprised he submitted so easy, and sighed at his childness, walked over to her dresser, rummaging through her scarfs found and retrieved a hankerchief, walking back over to him she handed him the hankerchief "Here" she muttered.

Grabbing it and tying the hanky around his eyes, he reached for her dress, took it off and walked over, stumbled, and cursed grabbed her school clothes which he folded before going to bed last night, returning to her, replaced it with her new school clothes.

Finally finished he got up. Kaiser took off the blindfold and returning it to Louise, she said "You keep it, you need it from now on...for dressing me" she muttered embarassed.

Kaiser's stomach growled, Louise giggled thinking of him as childish.

"Well Kaiser let's go eat" replied Louise to his stomaches request.

The Academy of Magic's dining hall was a large room with 3 tables where each noble of different years sat.

It appeared that students could be identified by the color of their cloaks. Purple cloaks for second years. The students sitting on the right-hand table wore brown cloaks were for first year and in the middle they wore blue ones. All the tables were decorated with Candles, bunches of flowers, baskets full of fruit...

His mouth was open, Kaiser never saw so much food before. His stomache growled again, knowing what it really was not his hunger but **It's Hunger**, he started to get worried, because his other half was always hungry for more **kills**, more **BLOOD**, he had lost his ability to become hungry because his other half replace it with his hunger; **Destruction**. Knowing how everyone would eventually ask why he never ate, he always ate food from where it was available.

Kaiser walked over and Louise followed, pulling out the chair, Louise sat.

Kaiser asked "Where my food"? Louise pointed to the floor, where a bowl had been placed and filled with a wierd mushy food product, and with a single loaf of french bread, 6 inches long.

"What is that" he asked? "It's a bowl Louise replied."

"Yes. It is but what is in the bowl."

Louise got frustrated from these questions and replied "normally, a commoner like you would never set foot inside the Alviss Dining Hall. Be grateful."

"There's something suspicious about it" questioned Kaiser.

Louise put her chin on her hands and spoke.

"You know, familiars are supposed to stay outside, and they're mostly creatures. You're only in here because I because I asked the dean.

But Kaiser got another idea, seeing as how his stomach was hungry for **Bodies** and **Destruction** said "Maybe should I stay outside?"

"As you want? Go, But don't leave the academy you got it, Louise said, her face full of stern?"

"Alright, said Kaiser seeing as how he wouldn't know where to go.

_**Later that day...**_

_**In The Deans office**_

Colbert handed Osmond the book he had been reading just before.

"This is "The Guardian pentagon of the Brimir,"? Are you still going around digging up old literature like this?

"What is it about this book?"

"Please take a look at this also!"

Colbert handed him a paper of a sketche on Kaisers left hand.

"Miss Longueville, would you please excuse us?"

Miss Longueville stood up and left the room. Osmond spoke only after he confirmed she was properly outside.

"Explain!"

"Of course headmaster, But here is a problem there must be another person who had another pentagon..."

_**12:00 Pm**_

Kaiser was walking out of the Dinning Hall and thinking about the familiar he saw, a 2 legs birdlike creature that had a beak with scaly legs wielding two wings, _An Basilisk._

Without looking, Kaiser walked into a young girl who looked the same age as him knocking her to the ground, looking at her, she was wearing a black and white maid outfit. In her hands were a tray with a empty plate, looking on the ground he saw the cake she must of been carrying, picking it up Kaiser said "Sorry, you dropped this" he said giving her the cake, she thanked him and Kaiser asked if she need help.

"You don't need to help me with that" she replied, shaking his head, "No I want to help you its the least I can do for you to say I'm sorry" Kaiser replied.

Looking confused the girl asked "Are you the commoner Louise summoned."

"Yes" the Kaiser replied, "My name is Kaiser Darkium, nice to meet you, may I ask what yours is", he replied bowing?

"My name is Siesta, I am a commoner, as well", she commented, bowing in return.

"You may already know this, but I am a maid, I work here at this Magic Acedemy, and I would be happy to have your help."

Walking over Kaiser picked up trays and drinks, helping her with the passing of desserts, he saw that a blond haired boy, dropped a bottle, reaching over to pick it up, Kaiser said "You dropped this" the boy looked at it and replied "It's not mine".

"I can sense that you are lying and I see that you are sweating, from maybe guilt I also can sense your aura, it is yellow which is guilt, have you done something you shouldn't have" asked Kaiser.

The boy said "It's not mine"... a girl approached him and asked

"Sir Guiche I've made these cakes for you" she replied blushing, obvilously in love.

Kaiser approached the girl and said "I sense that you should not be with him girl" the girl turned and stared at him angry, Kaiser continued "He has someone already he likes" turning to face the blond boy adding "Isn't that right, your aura just changed to worry and fear, maybe I should point to see If I can pinpoint It"

Pointing towards a brunette, blue haired, red head, and alot of others different type of hair colors. It was until he pointed to a yellow frilly haired, his aura changed again, to shock and a mixture of other feelings.

"So it's her, you two timing person" he said, he added "I would never do that".

The blonde girl walked up and asked "Guiche who is this"? Sweating the boy called Guiche replied, "Momentracy... I-It-It's not what you think" stuttered the boy.

Kaiser said angerly "It is what it is, he's cheating on you with this from what i can tell this first year."

Walking away, he heard a *slap* and the girls walked away, the boy with his honor tattered, said "STOP you commoner how will you restore these girls...Pride".

Kaiser stopped, cocked his head to the side and replied "It's not my fault you were two-timing, Deal with it".

The crowd laughed, saying "He got you there Guiche."

Guiche now yelled "I challenge you to a duel."

_**12:15 Pm**_

Kaiser stood in front of a mage who had just challenged him to a duel.

Guiche the son of a baron.

"When and where" replied Kaiser!

Shocked, Guiche replied "The Vestri Court" walking off.

Louise ran up to him who had just appeared and heard about the duel she was worried and said "Listen, a Pleabian can never beat a mage!"

"Back in my world there are some peoples who are stronger then mages and they are almost all extinct back in my world; those worthless mages" his eyes were cold and fearless, shooting daggers as he told her this.

Now Louise was speechless, she didn't know that people were this powerful where he came from

Kaiser walked off and asked "So where's this Vestri Court"? The friend of Guiche's that had been watching Louise and Kaiser's exchange pointed with his chin.

"This way, commoner." Kaiser walked off, with Louise in pursuit of him.

_**12:30 pm**_

"Hm, I'll compliment you for actually showing up, against what most of us thought."

"Are you ready?" The noble asked.

"Are you done talking he replied?"

"Indeed I am, let the duel begin!"

Guiche swung the rose and a petal fell into the ground and a statue appeared wielding a spear in one hand, it was blackish-green in color and looked like a knight.

"My name is Guiche the Bronze. This bronze golem, which I named Valkyrie, shall be your opponent."

At the mention of its name, the golem moved towards Kaiser at speeds he's never seen. It's right shoulder hit him in the face. Than another, but he managed to catch the fist with his left hand, and winced at the pain in his wrist from the blow since it was made of bronze. Kaiser tightened his grasp, and took his opportunity to deliver a strong hit to the golems head. It recovered quickly, tearing free from his hold, and hitting him straight in the stomach.

_"Where was my powers"_ thought Kaiser.

He stumbled back and fell to his knees. coughing and hacking, Not so tough.

"What's the matter can't fight your own battles."

"I am a noble! So it's obvious I use magic to fight!"

The fight continued for 5 minutes Kaiser wondered why he couldn't use his powers.

Taking a fist to the knee and shoulder and swift rapid amount of punches to the gut. His body was bruised, his soul broken, he barely had the will to stand.

*Hack* "It's twat allz you gwot" Kaiser slurred, through the blood in his mouth.

Kaiser, no matter how many hits he took would not back down and his hits weren't doing a thing to Guiche's bronze golem. Hate and anger, and bloodlust filled his being, filled his mind and his heart, as he saw the amusement in the 'nobles' eyes.

"I like that look in your eye, I shall grant you a weapon."

A sword appeared where a petal fell when Guiche had swung his rose.

"Guiche! Stop this at once, you know duels are forbidden!"

It was Louise who was making way through the crowd.

"Only duels between nobles are forbidden. He is just a familiar, so there should be no problem."

"Guiche, please. I cant just let you beat my familiar to a bloody pulp! "Louise pleaded

"Just who the hell do you think you are..." Kaiser yelled as he reached for the hilt.

Louise rushed to his side, and took his hand away from the sword.

"No, don't do it! Guiche won't hold back any longer if you take the sword!" her eyes were watering!

"Louise... are you crying, I didn't know you cared about me" Kaiser said smiling?

"I **DON'T** care! And I'm **NOT CRYING**!" She yelled and hit him in the stomach.

Kaiser cried out in pain, and for a moment he just stood there in a crouched posture, shaking slightly. His face was hidden by his hair.

Then she heard a strange sound coming from him. It sounded like laughter?

What started off as a giggle, became a screeching maniacal laughter, cackling with insanity, and making even the mighest of familiar's shake with fear, all those who heard it took one step back.

_**"HaHaHa, I'm free, my time to shine, Kaiser you weak fool, you let this Bastard beat you this bad my, my how weak you've become, you were stronger, and more ruthless before you came here." **_Getting up with ease and as if he was in no pain.

_How strong was he before he came here, why did he get weaker_ wondered Louise.

His voice sounded dark, heavy, and menacing; deepening with every second. The runes in his left palm, especially the Anti-cross were glowing strongly in a dark red.

"...Kaiser? Whats wrong with you" whimpered Louise shaking a little?

He pulled the sword out of the ground, taking it in both hands, swung it to his side, all of this happened in one second. Now the familiar runes on his back started glowing in a bright red. All pain was gone, and Kaiser felt stronger than ever, he felt weightless.

_**"You can't hold me back**_**, **_**Master**_**." **The amount of posion and hate in the last word was amazingly strong and cruel which stunned Louise.

With a terrifying roar of madness, he charged at the Valkyrie, and cleaved it into several parts with a quick swings of vicious barrages, all that were watching were astonished, and a little fearful at Kaiser's sudden change in power and behavior. Guiche was scared and quickly summoned six more Valkyrie's. Two of them stayed to guard him, the other four teamed up on Kaiser, spears ready about to strike. He ducked and sliced the two weapons overhead, cutting off their heads as well. Half a second after that the other two Valkyrie appeared at the headless warriors sides, attacking in the same style. He stood quickly, and spun around, deflecting both attacks almost simultaneously. He used his spinning attack to launch an impressive combo of swings, strikes, slashes and stabs all around him, making all four Valkyries scrap metal.

The various students, looked on with mixed feelings. Tabitha, a quiet girl watched with curiosity and a bit of concern, fear was on her face. Next to her was Kirche, a taller girl with red hair, She had a darker skin tone, and probalbly the biggest boobs, watching scared as she watched Kaiser mercilesslly cut the warriors to pieces, she was a bit taken back. Louise was simply terrified, shaking at the thought of being on the recieving end of those blows.

Only the two Valkyries guarding Guiche remained, and Kaiser charged towards them an well. Both of them pointed their spears at him approaching. He wouldn't be able to stop in time, and would impale himself on those spears, but instead he did something unexpected. His hand was glowing and was turning black with an Aura that looked like a shadow, he shrieked

_**Akuma Claw of the Void, **_Kaiser's hand suddenly grew an evil demonic aura, a shadow that changed his hand into a claw which had solidified and formed a monsters hand, overflowing with power.

Everyone gasped some muttered, "Did he say Void, so he's a Mage".

He slashed the air sending a shockwave powerful enough to make a crater in one of the mountains. In the process of doing so cut the Valkyries to pieces. He turned around, and turning his head to face very terrified Guiche, who had pee'd his pants.

"I- I give-" Guiched studdered.

Before Guiche could submit Kaiser grabbed him in a choking hold around his neck with his Akuma claw, and easily lifted his feet off the ground. His eyes turning black while the pupils had turned a deep dark red, and his gaze was like fire, but was also deadly as ice. This demonic aura envolped around Kaiser slowly but surely.

_The aura that appeared around him felt worse than when they were in the room_ Louise thought, by the time it enveloped him the shadow grew wings from the shoulderblades, claws slowly grew on his other hand as sharp as diamonds, looking like the AKUMA claw of death, 3 claw shaped toes started to form on his feet, a tail that had spines on the top ridges was growing where his tailbone should be and his head grew horns and hair along his back red hair, solidified and what stood there was a Human-like Dragon . His eyes were changing to a Beast-like look, his stare would freeze you because of it's coldness.

"W-W-Wh-What are you" asked a terrified Guich, shaking and trying to break free he looked like he would have nightmares for weeks. Cackling It said _**"Fool. Did you think you could end this now, just when I'm just having fun?" **_his snake-like tongue came out and flickered around Guiche's face and he licked him, Guiche shuttered, putting it back in his mouth, It said _**" You taste good, I can't wait, to...EAT YOU" **_Guiche was petrified now, thrashing around trying to save his life, and after that conversation he pushed his blade into the nobles thigh cutting through the tendins and muscles slowly pushing it all the way through to the hilt trying to make it as painful as possible. All Guiche could do was to shriek about helplessly swearing he would die for this, all it did was make Kaiser all the more hungry, as he experienced pain he could never have imagined. Everyone around them seemed to be frozen in horror, and making them unable to come to his aid. The Demonic Beast pulled his sword back out and threw Guiche to the ground leaving a 2 feet crater where he landed. Guiche remained motionless.

_**"This fight is over,**_he continued raising his voice _**"AND NOW I GET TO EAT, I WANT TO EAT, LET ME EAT ALL OF YOU, LET ME TEAR YOU"**_his eyes were that of a wild beast hungry for his next meal, _**"I haven't eaten in a long time." **_muttered a very scary Monster.__His claws were reaching for Guiches throat, mouth watering like a hunger driven dog to a steak. The crowd was shocked, they didn't know what this monster was that Louise had summoned.

Kirche saw Louise walking towards him, "L-L-Louise s-s-stop, he'll kill you she said worried for her safety.

Louise approached Kaiser from behind. His back was facing her, as he still stared at Guiche's motionless body trying to decide which part to eat first.

"...Kaiser...?" She began terrified of this occurance. _This isn't you,...stop it...please _thought a very scared Louise her eyes watery.

Kaiser was about to kill Guiche with his claws when Louise ran in front of his razor sharp claws. She had tears in her eye, her face was in pain, this pain is the pain of knowing that her familiar was about to become a murderer.

_**"Move out of the way, Louise, Master dosen't want you dead **_said a very angry Demon Kaiser_**."**_

_Who was his master, Louise thought, why are you saying this... unless is this his other half, I can't let him do this, I cant let Kaiser become a __**Murderer.**_

"I won't." she whimpered shuddering from his heavy breathing.

_**"Aren't you afraid... I will hurt you, I easily defeated those Valkyries what if I turn you into mince meat **_Replied a ravenous Demon Kaiser?"

"No, I know you won't do that because I trust you. She looked up with a face full of tears, while holding out her arms blocking anymore harm to Guiche who was still motionless.

He grit his teeth, and was trembling slightly. Louise moved past the bloodstained blade, and put her hands around his waist.

Everyone was gasping at what had just ocurred, Louise sobbed on his chest, tears streaming down his now bloodied chest. Kaiser dropped his blade because of this.

"Please Kaiser *hic*... this isn't you... Please stop *hic* this senseless fighting *hic*" she sobbed.

He looked her in the eye, there was neither fear nor disgust, only concern and care. His eyes became softer, and lost a bit of their demonic nature.

_**"...You're right... I am not him." **_Suddenly his voice deepened and his eyes regained their demonic nature. _**I am Satan, his other half.**_Raising his claw to kill Louise.

Everyone gasped, No familiar ever would kill their master, seeing this cause alot to avert their eyes, others shreaked, others ran from the fear of them being next.

The hand lowered aiming to strike Louise through her head.

Louise whispered, "_Your not a monster_".

Time Stood Still for Kaiser, "_Why did that sound familiar, Where have I heard that before"._

Memories from when Alice first saw his form filled his mind.

_**Flashback**_

_"You aren't scared of me, asked a teary eyed Kaiser in his monster form trying to hide his face._

_"No, Why would I be" replied a caring Alice she had long wavy pink hair, caring pink eyes and had a flat chest, she looked exactly like Louise._

_"I'm a monster" Kaiser replied shaking and trying to hold in his tears._

_Alice got up and walked over to him and grabbed his face and said, "You are not a monster"_

_Tears streamed down her face, shaking she answered in a caring, sobbing voice "How could I call the man I fell in love with a monster" she sobbed._

_"You are who you are"_ she replied_ "you are the one I fell in love with, whether you look like a monster or not it does not matter to me, Kaiser Darkium is the man i fell in love with, and will always love."_

_Alice than hugged him and kissed him on the lips._

_Kaiser started to sob, he never felt this kind of feeling before, it was not happiness, nor relief, it was __**LOVE **__and __**Acceptance**__, something he had never felt before. He put his arms around her and said "I love you Alice I love you so much."_

_Slowly changing back to his human form._

_**End Flashback**_

Time was at a standstill, he remembered his past and thought "_**Alice**__"_

_**Must protect Alice...NO LOUISE**_ thought Kaiser. Trying to take control of his body, but his will was too weak, this monster wouldn't let him win, his mind was like a Steel wall and him trying to break through with a stick, he wouldn't let him through, no matter how hard he tried. _**DAMMIT **_Kaiser thought _**MOVE, Dammit, Why can't I Move, I don't want to lose her again. NOT AGAIN!**_

_**MOVE!**_

The claw now inches from Louise's head, she saw the monster's eyes were watering, _"Why is he crying, Why is his trying to kill me, _the claw closing in, _This is it, _Louise thought _I accept my fate. _Suddenly his other claw grabbed the claw that was aiming to take her life, his voice returned to normal to the Kaiser, she knew and she heard cracking and saw the skin around the left half of the beasts face was breaking, that half returned to normal _saying __**"Dont hurt L..oui...se".**_

His voice now returning to his dark half, fighting his other hand, struggling to take control. Satan Yelled** "WHAT! STOP YOU FOOL, YOU ALWAYS RUIN MY FUN".** His arms flailing around, trying to slash something that wasn't there, **Leave Louise alone, leave her out of this **screamed Kaiser, stopping , Kaiser looked at her, the left half of his face, he asked, "**Do I scare you? I know I must be acting crazy but I will explain later **he said. He saw that his right hand was reaching over to her, Kaiser grabbed his throat and screamed **"If you touch her, we both die** his claw dropped down, he continued** I'll rip out my throat If you touch her, I may have lost Alice, but I won't lose her a second time, Espically to you 'SATAN'" **Everyone in the audience was stunned at the exchange, it was as if he was fighting himself, talking to himself, they wondered if he had killed someone before. Louise stood, there shocked that he would kill himself, for her sake _Because she resembled this Alice, she would ask about her later_, Kaiser looked at her, He continued with the statement** "Remember if I Die...**

**"SO DO YOU**." He screamed, everyone stood still. Waiting for the Anwser.

It took a few second but Satan replied **"WE can talk this over Kaiser... Right **whimpered Satan shaking from his exchange**.**

**"NO, get out of my body Satan, you don't own it"**, his vision started to blur from no air coming in his lungs... **"think carefully"** added Kaiser.

**"A...l...l R...i...g...h...t" **_gasped Satan. _The look on his face returned to normal his eyes regained there form.The aura left his body and his runes dimmered, he felt light-headed, everyone gaped, shocked at what happened. Kaiser turned and faced Louise crying he sobbed "Sorry, Louise, sooooooo, sorryyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" Both sets of runes on his hand and back stopped glowing, and he immediately lost consciousness. The last thing he felt were two soft and warm arms, holding him tight, and wet drops hit his face.


End file.
